


Set Fire to the World

by flag-fighter (panda_hiiro)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Basically the Gundams are dragons, Gen, There's not much to it I'm afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/flag-fighter
Summary: "Men were made to fear dragons, but Setsuna had only ever aspired towards them - he’d been willing to shed his humanity, if that was what it took, willing to become flight and fire incarnate. That was what Exia was."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding on to this idea for a long time, and you'd think I would have done more with it. But, for now, please have this brief AU where all the Gundams are dragons instead.
> 
> Written for Gundam 00 Week 2017.

 Setsuna ran his hands over the dragon’s hide, platinum iridescent scales smooth under his calloused fingers. Exia lowered its head to meet him, pressing its snout against his open palm. The dragon breathed in, and exhaled a rush of warm air.

“Are you ready?”

He turned at the sound of Neil’s voice. The older man was already in his armor, helm held casually at his hip. Dynames stood some distance away, tail curled around its sleek, green form, massive wings furled against its back. Kyrios lay nearby, patiently letting Allelujah fit it with armor, and just beyond them was Virtue's hulking form, white plate mail gleaming in the setting sun. There was no sign of Tieria, but he must have been close by - likely finalizing the details of their mission with Sumeragi, or maybe consulting one of his sacred tomes. All the knowledge of the world lay in the books he called the Vedas, Tieria claimed, but Setsuna doubted he'd ever find anything he sought there himself. Setsuna’s answers waited in the sky, in the heavy rush of wings and the heat of battle. It sent a quiet thrill through him, knowing they were so close.

"Don't look so excited." Neil laughed and clapped Setsuna on the shoulder. "We're about to pick a fight with the whole world, you know. This isn't gonna be easy."

"We can do it. We can change this world." Setsuna looked up at Exia, meeting the dragon's calm, green gaze. "As long as I have Exia, I will fight."

"That's the spirit," Neil said, with a grin. "Better suit up, then. Miss Sumeragi said we attack at sundown."

“Understood.”

He watched Neil walk away, then turned back to Exia. Men were made to fear dragons, but Setsuna had only ever aspired towards them - he’d been willing to shed his humanity, if that was what it took, willing to become flight and fire incarnate. That was what Exia was; that the dragon was so calm now belied its true nature. His dragon wore light armor, unlike Virtue and Dynames, blue to match Setsuna’s own simple mail and tunic. The lighter weight made Exia faster - not as swift as Kyrios, perhaps, but Exia’s speed was matched with an unparallelled ferocity of claws and flame.

Someone called his name, and he turned to see Allelujah and Neil waving him over to where Tieria, Sumeragi, and the rest of their small camp had gathered. A restless silence hung over them as Setsuna approached, taking his place next to Neil. Sumeragi looked between them, gaze lingering on each one for a moment before moving on.

“Meisters. Are you ready to begin?”

-

A heavy beat of wings and a rush of air, then they were climbing, higher and higher into the sky. Setsuna’s breath caught in his throat as he braced against the wind rushing around him. Finally Exia levelled out, wings spread to their full span to glide through the dark sky. They flew for some time before he could make out light from below - fire and smoke, the signs of a battle raging on the ground. He didn’t remember everything about Sumeragi’s briefing on the conflict, just that it was a civil war that had dragged on for years, leaving an indelible scar on the land and its people. The details didn’t matter, anyway - it was the same fight that had always raged on, the same bloody conflict that he’d seen over and over and over again. Years ago, he’d been down there, hiding in the rubble, clinging desperately to a rusted weapon and waiting to die. Then he’d looked up, and he’d seen it - the white form of a dragon, wings outstretched, green fire glowing like a halo around it. That sight had saved him, had pulled him up from that broken ground and led him here.

Beside him, Lockon raised his hand and made a quick series of signals - _Target sighted. Moving into position._

 _Understood,_ Setsuna signaled back, _Commencing intervention._

A slight hitch of the reigns and he felt Exia tense beneath him, a low growl of anticipation rumbling through the dragon’s throat. Setsuna gave no other command as the dragon turned and started it’s dive downwards. As he felt the heat of the dragon’s fire begin to gather, he wondered if there was someone like him down there, looking up at the dragon’s descent - if there was someone waiting, as he had once, for the world to change.


End file.
